


Prometidos

by Geekgirles



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Traducción, UA Matrimonio concertado
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgirles/pseuds/Geekgirles
Summary: Traducción al español del fanfic "Betrothed" de TiPoLover_22Inspirado en la idea de @scootingaround12Los Trolls Arcoíris del Reino del Valle habían vivido en paz y harmonía durante años, pero, de repente, criaturas procedentes del bosque empiezan a venir y a comerse a su gente, y no tienen ni idea de qué hacer para defenderse.Los Trolls del Bosque del Reino del Bosque nunca habían tenido ningún problema con la comida hasta la llegada del Boom de las vainas y, de golpe, no había comida suficiente para todos.Los trolls arcoíris tienen comida de sobra y los trolls del bosque saben defenderse, y se crea un tratado. Los Trolls Arcoíris les dan comida y, a cambio, los Trolls del Bosque les enseñan a defenderse.Pero, los Trolls del Bosque, siendo quienes son, no creían que un tratado fuera de fiar y propusieron un matrimonio concertado entre su hijo, el Príncipe Branch, y la hija del Rey del Valle, la Princesa Poppy.El rey Peppy casi se niega, pero después de un desafortunado evento, ha sido su hija quien ha aceptado. ¿Pero está la despreocupada princesa lista para casarse con el Príncipe del Bosque que, según los rumores, es el trolls más triste, aburrido y menos divertido de la Historia?
Relationships: Branch/Poppy (Trolls), Broppy, Chenille/DJ Suki, Posh n Pop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Prometidos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiPoLover_22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiPoLover_22/gifts).
  * A translation of [Betrothed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762389) by [TiPoLover_22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiPoLover_22/pseuds/TiPoLover_22). 



> ¡Hola a todos!  
> Como dice en el resumen, esta es una traducción al español del fanfic "Betrothed", de TiPoLover_22 (que también se encuentra disponible, en inglés, aquí). Como traductora del fic, he de contaros algunas cositas que son relevantes para una mejor comprensión de la historia.  
> 1\. El fanfic original aún no está finalizado, por lo que no os puedo contar lo largo que va a ser esto.  
> 2\. Soy una estudiante de primer año de Traducción e Interpretación, así que, debido a mi falta de experiencia profesional, probablemente no sea capaz de actualizar esto tan rápido como un traductor licenciado, ni con el mismo nivel. Sabed que, igualmente, lo haré lo mejor que pueda.  
> 3\. Soy española, así que esta traducción contará con jerga de España, expresiones y usos gramaticales propios del castellano (como el uso de "vosotros" en vez de "ustedes" para el plural, sobre todo si es informal). No dudéis en preguntarme si os cuesta comprender algo. Ahora, esto es importante, si veis el verbo "coger" NO OS ALARMÉIS. En España, es un verbo tremendamente común que no significa otra cosa más que "tomar", "agarrar", etc.  
> 4\. En referencia a lo anterior, para todos los personajes de la película, usaré sus nombres según es doblaje castellano. Mientras que, para los OCs de la autora, conservaré el nombre en inglés.  
> 5\. Betrothed está ahora mismo en proceso de edición, así que es probable que yo también deba cambiar cosas según avanza la historia. De modo que os recomendaría que revisarais de vez en cuando lo que llevo escrito.  
> 6\. En cuanto a las canciones que puedan aparecer, las traduciré o no dependiendo del tipo de canción que sea.  
> Y creo que eso es todo. Por favor, ¡disfrutad de la lectura y no dejéis de visitar el original!

No entendía por qué tantos depredadores se habían acercado de repente a su reino. Bueno, no de repente. Pasó lentamente, empezando por criaturas tan grandes como ellos. Venían y luego la música alta y el canto los asustaban. Pronto, se volvieron más valientes, quedándose durante un tiempo y observando. Habían pasado dos semanas cuando uno finalmente agarró a un troll y se lo llevó a quién sabe dónde. Todo el mundo estuvo preocupado pero se aseguró de prometerles que todo estaría bien. No había pasado ni una semana cuando se llevaron a otro. Al final, había pasado un año y decidió que ya era suficiente. Había perdido a demasiados. El rey Peppy no estaba dispuesto a consentir que se comieran a más de sus súbditos.

Una tregua con los Trolls del Bosque era justo lo que necesitaba y llegó justo en el momento indicado. Habían negociado mediante cartas durante el último mes, explicando cómo funcionarían los planes y preparativos y cómo enviarían allí tropas para enseñar a sus súbditos a defenderse a cambio de comida. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era ir y firmar el último tratado después de que él hubiera escrito su consentimiento. Pero entonces llegó aquella carta, y explicaba que su palabra no era suficiente para ellos y que un matrimonio concertado era la única manera de tranquilizarlos. Releyó la carta, esperando que sus ojos le estuvieran fallando, pero no fue así. La carta decía lo que decía. La hizo añicos. Su única oportunidad de proteger a sus trolls se había ido por el desagüe. No iba a permitir que su hija se casara con algún desconocido, merecía casarse por amor.

‒ ¡Darius, tráeme tinta y papel!–, llamó a su asistente. Si su palabra no era suficiente para ellos, entonces los dejaría en paz. Su hija no merecía eso. Darius le trajo lo que había pedido y Peppy estaba a punto de empezar a escribir cuando dos de sus súbditos entraron, parloteando sobre algo. Levantó la mano para pedir silencio. Ambos cerraron el pico, pero sus ojos aún parecían que estaban hablando a toda velocidad. ‒Ahora, ¿qué pasa?‒.

‒¡Un niño se ha quedado atrapado en una tela de araña!‒, gritaron al unísono.

.........

Mirando al niño de color morado, se preguntó cómo se había metido ahí para empezar o por qué estaba un niño tan cerca del límite del bosque. La princesa Poppy estaba segura que la única regla hablada del reino era mantenerse alejado del bosque. Y, aun así, ahí estaba, rodeada de algunos de sus ciudadanos, algunos de ellos niños, mirando al pequeño atrapado en la tela de araña. ‒ ¡Vas a estar bien!‒, le gritó palabras reconfortantes mientras extendía su pelo más cerca de su mano después de incontables gritos de “¡no llego!” ‒ ¡Prueba otra vez!‒. Quería salvar al niño, de verdad, pero como su pelo se quedara atascado en la tela de araña ambos estaban perdidos.

‒ ¡Aún no llego!‒, lloró el pequeño.

Poppy también quería llorar, esto tenía mala pinta. La única forma de salvar al chiquillo de verdad era envolver su pelo a su alrededor y tirar, pero entonces eso también haría que ella quedase atrapada. La única lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar su pelo de la tela de una araña era Peque, y aún no había llegado incluso después de enviar algunos trolls a buscarla. Otros habían decidido que el rey también debía enterarse y habían ido a informarle. ‒ ¡Poppy!‒, alguien gritó. Echó una mirada a su lado para ver a un troll con piel naranja y pelo magenta parecido al suyo.

‒ ¡Papá, quédate atrás!‒, gritó. ‒ ¡Yo me encargo!

Su padre no la escuchó, por supuesto, ya que, al segundo siguiente, estaba a su lado, intentando alejarla del límite. ‒Poppy, ¡tienes que salir de aquí!‒

‒ ¡No! ¡Necesita mi ayuda! ¡Puedo llegar a él!‒

Trolls de todo el pueblo estaban llegando para ver el alboroto, nadie tenía ninguna otra idea de cómo salvar al niño, así que se quedaron ahí, sintiéndose completamente inútiles.  
‒ ¡Poppy, no hay forma de salvarlo!‒, dijo Peppy, sonaba cansado.

‒Sí que la hay‒, dijo con esperanza, ‒Si tan sólo pudiera hacer tiempo en lo que llega Peque…‒.

‒ ¡Ahhhhhhh!‒, los gritos de su gente la interrumpieron. Los miró a todos pasmada, preguntándose por qué estaban gritando antes de girarse hacia donde señalaban. En otro árbol, se podía ver una araña gigante. El corazón de Poppy empezó a latir más rápido cuanto más se acercaba al niño. Todo el mundo empezó a correr en círculos y a gritar, presas del pánico, y ella no sabía qué hacer para calmarlos. Su padre se puso a su lado e intentó agarrarla de la mano.

‒Dónde está Peque‒, gritó por encima de la multitud, ‒ ¡¿Dónde está Peque?!‒ Empezó a correr dentro de la multitud en busca del pelo azul verdoso que pertenecía a dicha troll. Miró de vuelta al niño para ver que el arácnido se estaba acercando. Las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos. ‒ ¡Peque! Peque, ¡¿dónde estás?!‒ Vio algo amarillo corriendo hacia ella en la distancia. ‒Peque‒, gritó esperanzada. Era ella, ¡definitivamente era ella!

‒ ¡Poppy!‒, escuchó su voz por encima del resto.

Poppy casi empezó a llorar de alegría cuando llego hasta Peque. Agarró su mano y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia la frontera. ‒Hay un niño atrapado en una tela de araña‒, explicó.  
‒Lo sé, me lo han contado‒, aseguró Peque. 

‒ ¿Crees que podrías sacarlo a tiempo?‒, Poppy dejó de correr y señaló a la araña, que se estaba moviendo poco a poco, cada vez más cerca.

A Peque no le hizo falta que se lo preguntaran dos veces, dejó crecer su pelo hasta el pequeño. La princesa notó que la araña se dio cuenta de lo que su amiga estaba haciendo y empezó a trepar más rápido.

‒Se está acercando, se está acercando‒. Poppy entró en pánico.

Peque empezó a dejar crecer su pelo aún más rápido. La araña pareció tomarse eso como un desafío y empezó a correr, o como quiera que se diga para una araña. Peque tenía su cabello alrededor del chiquillo justo cuando el arácnido lo agarró. Comenzó a tirar tan fuerte como pudo, y también la araña, el pequeño gritando a pleno pulmón mientras pasaba. Peque parecía quedarse sin energía, así que Poppy empezó a ayudarla a tirar. Al final, se oyó un chasquido. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Todos miraron arriba hacia la tela. Estaba arruinada. La araña se había ido… El pelo de Peque estaba vacío… Habían perdido al niño frente al bosque. 

‒ ¡Nooooooo!‒, alguien gritó justo al lado de Poppy. Se giró para ver a una troll de un morado claro, con lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro, caer sobre sus rodillas. La madre. Oh, no. Peque y Poppy se miraron antes de correr hacia la madre y abrazarla, también con lágrimas en los ojos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que toda Villa Troll estuvo acurrucada, consolando a la madre que acababa de perder a su hijo.

.........

El día siguió como de costumbre, bueno, fue tan normal como pudo. Nadie cantaba ni bailaba, pero, cada hora del abrazo, todo el mundo iba a buscar a la pobre madre. Poppy aún no había parado de llorar. Estaba ahí, pudo haber hecho algo. Nadie le echaba la culpa a nadie, ni siquiera al niño. Estos eran simplemente tiempos oscuros. Pero ella pudo haber hecho algo. De verdad esperaba que el tratado estuviera saliendo bien. ‒Poppy‒. Se giró para ver a su padre en la puerta de su cuarto-vaina.

Se levantó de inmediato y trató de parecer presentable. ‒Papá‒, dijo asintiendo hacia él. De repente, su pulsera sonó. Hora del abrazo. Miró a su padre antes de echarse a llorar. Él la abrazó con fuerza. ‒Quiero que toda esta tristeza se acabe, esto no es bueno para nuestros trolls‒. Se separó del abrazo y lo miró a los ojos. ‒Por favor, dime que han aceptado‒.

El rey Peppy se quedó sin habla. ¿Debería decírselo? No quería, pero tenía que hacerlo. ‒Han aceptado…‒, casi se encogió frente a la esperanza en sus ojos. ‒… pero con una condición‒.

Las lágrimas de Poppy ahora eran de felicidad. Se las limpió con una sonrisa. ‒Bueno, si sólo es una, puede darse, ¿verdad?‒  
No tenía ni idea. ‒La condición…‒, empezó despacito. Sus ojos crecían de la esperanza. El rey cerró los ojos, al no ser lo bastante valiente como para ver su reacción. ‒… es que te cases con el Príncipe del Bosque‒.

Abrió un ojo. Su hija sólo tenía una reacción y era atónita. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero empezó a moverse. La cabeza, al menos. Empezó despacio. Su cabeza moviéndose arriba y abajo hasta que estaba asintiendo rápidamente. ‒Lo haré, lo haré por nuestros trolls‒.

‒ ¡No!‒, Peppy se sorprendió a sí mismo con la palabra que había salido de su boca sin querer. ‒Qui-quiero decir… Yo-yo no… No…‒, suspiró. ‒Quería que te casaras por amor‒. Bajó la vista a sus pies. ‒Es lo que merecías‒.

La princesa tomó sus manos y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa. ‒Papá, mi felicidad no viene de un solo troll, viene de las sonrisas de todos nuestros trolls todos los días. Así que tendré una boda preciosa y un matrimonio maravilloso, pero nuestra gente estará a salvo‒. Le aseguró con una sonrisa juguetona.

Peppy le sonrió. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer a alguien tan maravilloso? Le besó la frente. ‒Estoy tan agradecido de tenerte‒.

Poppy le devolvió la sonrisa antes de gritar, ‒ ¡Satén! ¡Chanelle! ¡Hay una boda que organizar!‒

.........

Todo el mundo había vuelto sano y salvo. El príncipe Branch sintió ganas de llorar al ver que todos los que se habían ido al fin habían vuelto. No era algo muy común que escuadrones enteros volvieran con vida. Suspiró aliviado cuando su segundo al mando se acercó a él. Era la única troll colorida de todo el Reino del Bosque, los colores de todos los demás eran apagados e incluso grises. La miró, con esperanza. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se quitó el casco antes de hablar. ‒No pudimos encontrar nada, Señor. Al menos, nada que pudiera alimentar a todos‒.

Hace un mes, se organizó una partida de búsqueda por comida para encontrar más recursos para la creciente población del Reino del Bosque. Se habían ido unos veinte trolls y cada uno de ellos volvió con las manos vacías. Se lo esperaba. No muchas cosas crecían en el bosque a excepción de las muchas plantas venenosas que trataban de evitar y los champiñones de los que solían subsistir antes de que ocurriera el boom de las vainas. Su gente se estaba muriendo de hambre a causa de las escasas raciones que se les daba todas las semanas. Había tenido esperanza, pero, por experiencia, sabía que la esperanza no valía nada. Y ahí estaba la prueba.

Asintió. ‒Gracias, comandante Suki‒, dijo.

‒ ¡Mami!‒, ambos giraron la cabeza hacia un niño que corría hacia su madre, que había sido parte de la partida de búsqueda. Branch lo conocía; lo había entrenado al tiro con arco un verano. Mentiría si dijera que no se le habían escapado algunas lágrimas al ver al niño despidiéndose de su madre, sin saber si volvería. Pero estaba de vuelta, así que estaba bien. ¿No?

Branch le dedicó lo que los trolls del bosque llamaban una sonrisa, pero para ella era más como enseñar los dientes, ‒Tengo buenas noticias‒, le dijo a su comandante.  
Suki escuchó con atención, ‒ ¿Han aceptado? ¿Se va a firmar el tratado?‒

La sonrisa de Branch estaba quieta en su sitio. Asintió. ‒No del todo. Hay algo más‒.

Suki alzó una ceja. ‒No es típico de los Trolls Arcoíris poner condiciones a un trato que ya han sugerido‒.

‒Ellos no han añadido la nueva condición. Han sido mis padres‒.

Se le abrieron los ojos como platos. ‒Bueno, espero que no sea nada demasiado irracional. ¿Qué han pedido? ¿Una nueva variedad de comida, algún consejo en la construcción de casas?‒

‒… He de casarme con la Princesa del Valle‒.

‒ ¡Oh! Oh, bueno, eso no está tan mal‒, la miró mal, pero ella no se echó atrás. ‒Conocía a la princesa cuando era pequeña. Os va a encantar‒.

Branch sacudió la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo. Suki lo siguió. ‒Es una Troll Arcoíris, Suki. ¿Cómo lidio con eso?‒

‒Yo soy una Troll Arcoíris, señor‒, le recordó al entrar al castillo. Todo lo que el Reino del Bosque hacía estaba hecho de madera o piedra, y la verdad es que Suki nunca se acostumbró. A veces, echaba de menos el calor de las vainas, y la música, ¡y cantar! Los Trolls del Bosque no cantaban y, aunque sabía por qué, no podía evitar añorar algo de sonido. Pero eligió esa vida por una razón, e iba a seguir con ella.

‒Bueno, puedo lidiar contigo‒, explicó. ‒Tú no eres… ¿Cómo lo digo?‒

Suki tenía una sonrisita, ‒ ¿Estimulante? ¿Alegre en demasía?‒

‒Molesta‒, dijo con su propia sonrisita.

Suki le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, haciendo que soltara un “ay”. ‒No somos molestos‒, dijo con una sonrisa, ‒Sólo somos felices. Algo que deberíais probar‒.

‒Me quedaré con sobrevivir, gracias‒.

‒ Y esto, ¿cómo va a ser? ¿Ella compartirá cuarto con vos, o tendrá uno propio?‒

Branch intentaba comprender de qué estaba hablando cuando se acordó de que no le había contado un pequeño detalle. ‒En realidad… Seré yo el que se quede allí‒.

Suki casi soltó su casco y se giró a él con los ojos como platos. ‒ ¿Estáis seguro que podréis soportarlo?‒

‒ No importa si puedo o no, tengo que hacerlo por mis trolls. Lo necesitan‒.

Suki sabía perfectamente que lo necesitaban. Pero le preocupaba Branch. No le gustaba cantar, ni bailar, ni siquiera las muestras públicas de afecto, que era todo lo que les encantaba a los Trolls Arcoíris. Se sentía muy escéptica respecto a aquello y no estaba segura si Branch debía hacerlo, por su propia seguridad. Pero, de nuevo, Branch nunca pensaba en sí mismo cuando se trataba del Reino del Bosque, a menudo se ponía en peligro para salvar a algún súbdito. Tenía que hacerlo.

‒ ¿Suki?‒, lo miró. ‒He pedido que tú y algunos de tus trolls vengáis conmigo para ayudar a entrenar a los Trolls Arcoíris. Vais a venir al Reino del Valle conmigo‒.

Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que significaba. Empezó a pestañear rápidamente y su respiración se acortó. De repente se estaba abanicando la cara y tratando de no sonreír. 

Branch se la quedó mirando, confundido por un segundo, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Entró en pánico. ‒ ¡No llores!‒

‒ Eso intento, señor‒, dijo mientras se le rompía la voz. ‒ ¡Pe-pero no pu-puedo evitarlo!‒ Las lágrimas empezaron a salírsele de los ojos. Al fin iba a volver al valle. Tenía sus razones para quedarse en el bosque y por fin tenía la oportunidad para volver. Para volver con el canto, con el baile, con los abrazos, con la felicidad… Se acabaron las aburridas paredes de piedra, sólo paredes cálidas de colores hechas de pelo. No más días aburridos entrenando y esperando a poder hablar con alguien, sólo hablar y abrazar cuando le diera la gana. Iba a volver al lugar que tanto amaba. Iba a volver a casa. Era un poco abrumador. ‒Cre-creo que voy a irme a mi cuarto‒, dijo mientras se sonaba la nariz. ‒ ¿Cuándo nos vamos?‒

Branch no tenía ni idea de lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero sus ojos sólo reflejaban una emoción. Felicidad. Le hacía sentirse incómodo, pero su comandante le había hecho una pregunta. ‒Nos vamos por la mañana. Así que quiero que escojas a tus trolls y hagas las maletas. Estate en los establos justo después de Filtra a través‒.

La comandante asintió. Filtra a través era el momento de la mañana en el que el sol se filtraba a través de las hojas del árbol más grande cercano al castillo, pasaba por los agujeros de este y, finalmente, se posaba sobre la Piedra del Linaje, en la que estaban tallados todos los nombres de la familia real. Era hermoso de contemplar y casi todo el mundo se levantaba temprano sólo para verlo. Al parecer, iba a ser capaz de verlo una última vez antes de irse. ‒Por supuesto, Señor, ahora mismo me pongo con ello‒.

‒Bien‒, dijo él antes de subir las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta con un suspiro. Incluso Suki pensaba que era buena idea, aunque estuviera preocupada por él al principio. Confiaba en el juicio de su segunda al mando, además, era la única que realmente había estado en el Reino del Valle. Era su hogar, y no se la llevaba con él por el mero hecho de que quisiera ser majo. En serio, él no era majo. Sólo la necesitaba ahí porque era uno de sus mejores soldados. Punto. Empezó a prepararse para la última cena que tendría allí.

.........

‒… y los dividiremos con los niños, siempre han sido golosos‒, dijo el rey acerca de una de las comidas que conseguirían con el tratado.

‒Esos nuevos champiñones quedarán muy bien en nuestro estofado de raíces‒, añadió la reina.

Branch sólo podía pinchar su comida mientras sus padres fingían que no le pasaba nada. Sólo tenía ganas de soltar cada taco que se sabía, y lanzar flechas encendidas al cielo junto con gritos de guerra para dejar salir su ira. Pero tenía que aguantarse por su reino. 

‒Branch, ¿tú qué piensas?‒, preguntaron sus padres, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

‒Creo que deberíais empezar a tomar decisiones sin mí para acostumbraros a cuando yo no esté‒, intentó decirlo lo más formalmente posible, pero estaba seguro que había fallado ya que sus padres le estaban mirando, preocupados.

La reina miró al rey y después a su hijo, ‒Branch, sabemos que esto es duro para ti, pero no te lo pediríamos si no fuera lo correcto‒.

El príncipe suspiró, ‒Sí, lo sé‒.

‒Sólo queremos lo mejor para el reino‒, explicó.

‒Sí, lo sé‒. Y lo sabía. ¡Amaba su reino con toda su alma! Simplemente no se imaginaba que se casaría así. Siempre pensó que, quizás, se casaría por amor. Al menos, eso es lo que le contó su bisabuelo Gavel. Branch se acordaba de cada historia que su abuelo le contó sobre su futura mujer. El cómo sería una increíble guerrera, como podría poner fin a guerras usando sólo sus palabras, lo preciosa que sería, ¡lo feliz que estaría junto a ella! Pero su abuelo había perdido la chaveta mucho antes de que Branch naciera, así que sabía que era inútil ilusionarse. Pero lo había hecho, y así estaba; sufriendo las consecuencias de tener esperanza. Miró su comida, sin tener realmente hambre. 

‒Bien‒, dijeron sus padres al unísono. ‒Ahora come‒, dijo su madre, ‒es tu favorito‒.

Vaya que lo era. Tomó una enorme cucharada para llenar su estómago vacío. Y, aun así, seguía sintiéndose vacío.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Y un millón de gracias a TiPoLover_22 por dejarme traducir mi fanfic favorito. Sigue así, estoy deseando saber qué pasa después :)


End file.
